worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Eliminator High Speed Strike Cruiser
Background (as per Starblazers Technical Manual) The Eliminator Class of high speed cruisers was another modification of the Exterminator Destroyer spaceframe. It was introduced to be used as a scout and high speed merchant raider, but it also serves as an effective fleet escort vessel. Although it's energy cannons are of a small calibre, squadrons of these ships often accompany the destroyers during mass formation attacks. The Gamilons prefer to overwhelm their opponents by sheer weight of numbers. They attempt to divide the enemy fleet and encircle the isolated elements in a maneuver called the "Gamilon Circle of Death". Once surrounded, the enemy ships are subjected to repeated attacks by squadrons of destroyers and cruisers. The early UN Fleets of Earth were often victims of these Gamilon tactics. Model Type - Eliminator Class - Destroyer Crew - 24 SDC By Location Main Hull - 7 500 "Wings" Secondary hull - 1 500 each Main Engine - 2 500 Secondary Engines - 600 each Command Tower - 800 Comm Array - 200 Main Turrets - 350 each Pulse Laser Banks - 250 each Missile Launchers - 200 each Medium Energy Cannons - 400 each Light Energy Cannons - 250 each Amour - Stops up to and including 20mm rounds. Speed Flying - Mach 10 in space, Mach 3 in atmosphere FTL - Space Warp - 100 ly per jump, 2 jumps per day Surface/Submerged - 40 knots Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 20.9m Length - 72m Width - 20.2m Weight - 4 000 tons loaded Cargo - consumables for the crew only tons Power System - wave motion engine with a secondary kelvin impulse fusion unit Cost - Unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Medium Triple Barrelled Dual Purpose laser Cannons (2,1 Turret forward, 1 turret rear) Primary Purpose - anti ship Range - 75 000km Damage - 5d6x10 per barrel Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - + strike Weapon Type - Medium Energy Cannons (4 forward) Primary Purpose - anti ship Range - 50 000km Damage - 5d6x10 each Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Light Energy Cannon (2 forward) Primary Purpose - anti ship Range - 50 000km Damage - 3d6x10 each Rate Of Fire - 4 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Triple pulse laser banks (6 forward) Primary Purpose - anti fighter Range - 5km Damage - 3d6x10 per volley Rate Of Fire - equal to gunners attacks Payload - effectvely unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Missile launchers (2 forward) Primary Purpose - Anti ship Range - 1 5000km Damage - 1d4x100 per missile Rate Of Fire - 1 missile at a time, 4 per melee Payload - 50 per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Bonuses +1 dodge versus other ships -5 dodge versus fighters Systems of Note Radar - Range of 100 000 000km and can track 500 targets Communications - Range of billions of km Sensors - Includes: infra red, thermal, seismic as well as several spectrometers, with a range of 100 000 000km Targeting Computer Systems - +1 strike ranged Carried Craft None References Used Starblazers Technical Manual